When Fangirl Meet a Fanboy
by deerxioh
Summary: Harapan Luhan adalah bertemu sang idol, menatapnya, menyentuhnya, dan jika takdir berkata Ia ingin menikah dengannya. Fans bukan hanya Luhan seorang, dan tidak harus seorang perempuan. Lalu, bagaimana jika yang Luhan temui bukanlah sang idol, tapi… seorang FANBOY!
1. Chapter 1

**When Fanboy Meet a Fangirl**

 **Harapan Luhan adalah bertemu sang idol, menatapnya, menyentuhnya, dan jika takdir berkata Ia ingin menikah dengannya. Fans bukan hanya Luhan seorang, dan tidak harus seorang perempuan. Lalu, bagaimana jika yang Luhan temui bukanlah sang idol, tapi… seorang FANBOY!**

 **deerxioh presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **EXO Official Pairing Couple**

 **Warning! GS, OOC, DLDR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Matematika… Tumbuhlah menjadi dewasa agar kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu sendiri!_

 _Otakku bukan kalkulator!_

Luhan memijat pelipisnya pelan, Ia merasa pusing sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia harus mengerjakan 25 soal integral dan diferensial dalam waktu semalam. Memang semua ini salahnya, ini tugasnya seminggu yang lalu dan baru Ia kerjakan malam ini.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, dan seharusnya Luhan sudah tidur sekarang. Keadaan kamar yang temaram dan hanya lampu meja yang dinyalakan, sangat mendukung Luhan untuk memeluk bantal panjang kesayangannya.

 _Setidaknya, aku sudah mengerjakan 15 soal. Masih ada Kyungsoo~_ —pikirnya.

Luhan hendak merapikan alat-alat tulisnya, namun berhenti ketika ponselnya berkelap-kelip, pertanda ada pesan masuk.

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Hai…**_

Dahinya mengernyit, bingung. Luhan tak tahu nomor ponsel siapa yang tertera di kotak masuk pesannya. Hanya ada satu nama yang terbesit di jidat cantiknya.

"Aish… si Ratu Eyeliner itu! Berani-beraninya dia menyebarluaskan nomor ponselku tanpa seizin orangnya! Awas kau, Baekhyun!"

Gerutunya seraya memasukkan semua alat sekolah ke dalam tasnya secara tak teratur. Ia abaikan pesan yang belum sempat Ia buka dan tak lupa mematikan lampu meja. Luhan tidak bisa tidur jika masih ada cahaya di kamarnya. Tujuannya hanya satu untuk saat ini, tidur.

Namun, getaran serta kelap-kelip di ponsel pinknya kembali mengusik Luhan.

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Halo?**_

"Mati kau, Byunbaek!"

Dengan malas, Luhan raih ponselnya yang terletak di atas meja belajar. Ia buka lock pattern dengan inisial L di ponselnya, serta mengubah mode _silent_ agar tidak mengganggu waktu tidurnya lagi. Ia simpan kembali ponselnya dan menyematkan doa dalam hati…

 _Selamat tidur, Ibu, Ayah._

 _Jaljayo, Kyuhyun oppa~_

Dan terlelap.

.

oOo

.

"Hati-hati, Lu!"

Teriak ibunya. Luhan menganggukkan kepala seraya melambaikan tangannya. Usianya memang sudah 16 tahun dan siswi tingkat akhir Senior High School, tapi kebiasaan Ibunya yang selalu mengantarnya ke depan pintu pagar tak pernah hilang sejak dulu.

Dengan langkah riangnya, Luhan menaiki bus yang menuju sekolahnya. Selama perjalanan, tak henti-hentinya Ia bersiul sambil sesekali bernyanyi dengan suara pelan. Inilah kebiasaannya setiap hari saat berangkat sekolah.

 _Earphone? Oke!_

 _Playlist? Oke!_

 _Instagram? AAARRRGGGHH KYUHYUUUNNN!_

Teriaknya—dalam hati. Sesekali ia terkikik geli ataupun memekik histeris saat Cho Kyu Hyun—sang idola—mengupload foto di akun Instagram miliknya. Tak lupa Luhan ikut membubuhkan komentar manisnya serta tanda hati yang terletak di sudut kiri foto sang Idol.

 _7_Luhan_m:_

 _Morning, maGyunim~~~ have a beautiful day. Aku harap oppa makan dengan baik hari ini, wo ai ni Guixian :*_

Kira-kira seperti itulah komentar Luhan. Saat hendak mengunci ponselnya, ada satu notifikasi di akun miliknya.

 _oohsehun liked your photo_

 _oohsehun liked your photo_

 _oohsehun liked your photo_

"Aku tau aku memang cantik xixixi," gumamnya.

Luhan tidak peduli siapa saja yang menyukai foto-fotonya, toh Luhan tak pernah menyuruh banyak orang untuk memberikan tanda hati pada setiap fotonya.

Sesampainya di gerbang sekolah, Luhan melihat satu sosok tinggi jangkis dengan rambut di gerai serta memakai topi dan seorang bertubuh cebol yang memakai rok sangat pendek. Luhan tau siapa mereka.

 _PLAK!_

 _PLAK!_

"YYYAK!" teriak mereka—Zitao dan Baekhyun—sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Selamat pagi gadis-gadisku," sapa Luhan seraya merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

"Ini masih pagi Nona Xi, bisa tidak tak usah memukul kepalaku," tutur Zitao.

"Kau ini lebih muda dari kami Luhan! Sopanlah sedikit!" Baekhyun ikut mendelik ke arah Luhan.

"Siapa peduli," komentar Luhan seraya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Ah iya, Baek. Kau! Kau sengaja menyebarluaskan nomor ponselku kan, iya kan? Mengaku saja!"

" _Mwoya…_ aku? Tidak!" sangkal Baekhyun.

Sambil berjalan, Luhan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi pesan. Luhan terlonjak kaget saat melihat berapa banyak pesan yang Ia terima tanpa membukanya.

 _ **15 new messages**_

Saat membuka aplikasi pesan tersebut, semua pesan yang Ia terima berasal dari nomor ponsel yang sama, yang mengirimnya semalam.

 _ **9.45 PM**_

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Hai…**_

 _ **9.47 PM**_

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Halo?**_

 _ **9.53 PM**_

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Kau fansnya Kyuhyun juga ya?**_

 _ **9.59 PM**_

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Sudah tidur ya? Salam kenal ^^**_

Dan masih banyak pesan yang lainnya. Luhan terlalu malas membacanya, Ia tak mengenal siapa pengirim pesan tersebut. Ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya Luhan menerima pesan dari nomor asing. Tapi baru kali ini Luhan menerima pesan aneh yang lumayan banyak dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 24 jam.

" _Igeo,_ kau lihat saja ponselku. Itu kerjaanmu kan, Baek?" paksa Luhan seraya menyerahkan ponselnya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun yang menerima ponselnya mengernyit, berpikir untuk mengingat nomor siapa yang ada di ponsel Luhan.

"Nomor siapa ini, Lu? Aku tak mengenalnya, serius! _Jinjja!_ " serunya.

"Kau tak merasa memberikan nomorku pada laki-laki yang mau kau jodohkan denganku, Baek?"

" _Anhi,_ lagipula sebelum aku memberikan nomor ponselmu pada mereka aku selalu bilang padamu kan sebelumnya?" ucap Baekhyun.

Yang ditanya hanya menganggukkan kepala.

" _Keundae_ , ini nomor siapa? Aku tak suka ada nomor asing di ponselku!" pekik Luhan.

"Sudah kau coba balas pesannya belum?" Tanya Zitao.

Luhan menggelengkan kepala. Ia masukkan kembali ponsel kedalam saku roknya dan merangkul kedua sahabatnya.

"Belum. Malas. Sudahlah, aku belum mengerjakan tugas semuanya. Kalian sudah?"

Zitao dan Baekhyun kompak menggelengkan kepala. Tak lama, senyum ketiganya merekah sambil kedua halisnya mereka angkat tinggi-tinggi.

"KYUNGSOO-YAAA! KAMI LIHAT TUGASMU YAAA!"

.

oOo

.

"Makan yang banyak, Minseok. Sudahlah, hanya 2 bulan, bukan 2 tahun," ucap Kyungsoo seraya mengelus pundak Minseok.

Saat ini mereka—Luhan, Baekhyun, Zitao, Kyungsoo dan Minseok—berada di kantin sekolah. Ini waktunya jam istirahat. Minseok yang mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo hanya menundukkan kepala seraya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Minseok kenapa, Soo?" Luhan bertanya sambil meminum milkshakenya.

"Jongdae _oppa_. Dia ditinggal magang olehnya selama 2 bulan," tutur Kyungsoo.

"Ayolah Minseok-a, hanya 2 bulan. Kau tidak lihat bagaimana Luhan?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Luhan.

" _Ne?_ Aku? _Wae?_ "

Kyungsoo dan Zitao secara bersama langsung melirik ke arah Luhan.

"Ya, dirimu Nona Xi,"

"Luhan saja bertahun-tahun ditinggal _kekasih_ nya nyaman-nyaman saja,"

" _Jamkkamman_! Kekasih? Kurasa bukan,"

"Kekasih bokongmu, di anggap kekasih saja tidak. Kekasih apanya,"

Keempatnya tertawa puas. Ya, mereka semua sebenarnya sedang meledek Luhan. Di antara kelima gadis tersebut, hanya Luhan yang tergila-gila pada sosok penyanyi ballad asal negeri Ginseng, Cho Kyu Hyun. Luhan seorang SparKyu—sebutan untuk para fans Kyuhyun—sejati. Di kamarnya banyak sekali tempelan poster-poster Kyuhyun dengan berbagai pose. Album, _merchandise_ , dan segala pernak-pernik official Kyuhyun Luhan miliki semuanya, tanpa terkecuali.

Drrrttt

Drrrttt

 _ **1 new message**_

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Hai, 7_luhan_m ^^**_

 _ **Namamu… Luhan, kah?**_

"Dari mana dia tahu namaku?" gumam Luhan, berbisik pada dirinya sendiri.

"Pesan lagi, Lu?"

" _Ne?_ aaah… tidak tidak, aku sudah kenyang Panda-ya," balas Luhan.

"Bukan, bukan pesan makanan. Maksudku… itu," tunjuk Zitao pada ponsel Luhan.

Luhan yang kebingungan hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia hendak memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku, namun dicegah Baekhyun.

"Coba balas saja pesannya Lu, mungkin maksud _dia_ baik. Isi pesannya bukan tentang terror atau semacamnya kan?"

Luhan menggelengkan kepala. Ia masih ragu. Jujur saja, Luhan sangat sulit bersosialisasi dengan orang baru.

"Mungkin nanti malam. Aaah iya! Sebentar lagi ujian bukan? Bagaimana untuk ujian praktik seni kita?"

"Hmmm… bagaimana kalo kita… menyanyi?"

"Tidak tidak Kyung, nanti yang mendapatkan nilai A hanya dirimu dan Baekhyun. Bagaimana kalo menari?"

"Oh ayolaaah… menari apanya? Aku sedang tak ingin banyak bergerak. Hatiku lemas, Zitao,"

"Memangnya kau menari dengan hatimu? Sudahlah Jongdae _oppa_ pasti akan kembali. Ini hanya magang, Kim Min Seok!"

" _Joha!_ SNSD, Lion Heart. _Etetohke_?"

" _Andwae!_ Sistar saja, I Like That,"

"Bagaimana kalo EXO, History?"

"Kau gila!"

Keempatnya terus berdebat tentang _mau-menari-apa-kita_ sedangkan Luhan, diam-diam mencoba membalas pesan.

 _ **To: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Ya, that's my name. Kau… tahu dari mana?**_

Luhan menghela napas sejenak. Teman-temannya masih berdebat, sedangkan Ia hanya memegang ponselnya erat. Entah mengapa hatinya ikut berdebar ketika menunggu balasan. Tak lama, ponselnya kembali bergetar.

Drrrttt…

Drrrttt…

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Senang sekali akhirnya kau membalas pesanku. Kita sama-sama SparKyu. Salam kenal, Luhan ^^**_

Luhan yang langsung membaca balasan tersebut tanpa dirasa ikut tersenyum.

 _Tak terlalu buruk_ —pikirnya.

Kembali luhan mengetik balasan pesannya.

 _ **To: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Ah ne, salam kenal juga. Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.**_

 _ **Sent**_

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Maaf, aku lupa. Aku terlalu senang kau membalas pesanku hihi. Dari SNSmu.**_

 _ **To: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **SNSku?**_

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Ya, SNSmu.**_

 _ **To: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Keurae? Kalua begitu, senang berkenalan denganmu, eonni ^^**_

Luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Sedangkan keempat temannya menatap Luhan curiga.

"Yyak rusa bodoh! Beri kami ide, mau menari apa kita!" bentak Baekhyun.

Biasanya jika dibentak, Luhan akan balas membentak. Tapi tidak kali ini. Ia hanya balas dengan senyuman merekah.

"Aku ikut kalian saja," balasnya sambil berdiri, mengibas-ngibaskan roknya yang terkena remehan makanan.

"Sudah yah, aku duluan. Minseok, jangan bersedih lagi, aku saja yang tidak di anggap kekasih oleh Kyuhyun oppa biasa aja hihi. daaah~"

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan gadis-gadinya yang melongo menatap dirinya.

"Dia… kenapa?" gumam Minseok.

.

oOo

.

Luhan tidak langsung masuk ke dalam kelas. Ia berbelok ke arah kanan, dan masuk ke dalam ruangan bertuliskan 'TOILET'. Ia masih sibuk mengecek ponselnya. Si pengirim misterius tak membalas pesannya lagi. Kening Luhan mengernyit.

" _Mwoya…_ sudah ku balas tapi dia tak membalas lagi? Sombong sekali dia!" gerutunya. Luhan duduk dengan kaki sedikit mengangkang, dan kembali membuka ponselnya. Sudah kebiasaan Luhan pipis sambil memainkan ponsel. Tak lama, ponselnya bergetar.

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Maaf ada sedikit masalah. Eonni? Lucu sekali hihi.**_

"Apanya yang lucu? Dia mau aku langsung menyebut namanya apa!"

 _Tunggu…_

 _Nama…_

 _Nama siapa?_

 _ **To: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Lalu, aku harus memanggilmu apa?**_

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Aku bahkan tak pantas kau panggil eonni, Lu.**_

Luhan cekikikan sendiri. Hanya segelintir orang yang memanggilnya seperti itu, tentu yang sudah mengenal Luhan luar dalam. Entahlah, saat ini Luhan merasa nyaman bertukar pesan dengan si pengirim misterius. Nyaman, meskipun Ia belum menyiram bekas pipisnya.

 _ **To: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Keurom… haruskah aku panggil dengan nama aslimu? Tapi, siapa namamu?"**_

Lima menit Luhan menunggu, tapi si pengirim misterius belum juga membalas pesannya. Akhirnya sebelum berdiri dan memakai celana dalamnya, Luhan menyiram dulu bekas pipisnya dan membersihkan miliknya. Ponselnya kembali bergetar.

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Dengan senang hati, tentu saja. Aku Sehun, Oh Sehun.**_

Dahi Luhan mengernyit, Ia merasa tak asing dengan namanya.

 _Oh Sehun_

 _Oh Sehun_

Drrrttt

Drrrttt

 _ **From: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Ah ya, dan satu lagi. Aku laki-laki, Lu ^^**_

Luhan masih berpikir keras. Dan seketika Ia teringat.

 _Oh Sehun_

 _SNS_

 _oohsehun_

"JADI DIA, OH SEHUN!"

Teriaknya. Luhan masih dengan posisi berdiri dengan celana dalamnya yang melorot sampai mata kaki.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 _ **Hai hai hai! Salam kenal semuanya ^^**_

 _ **Ini FF pertama dan FF debutku. Gimana? Jelek ya? Ngebosenin? Kayanya iya deh hihihi. Semoga para HHS suka yaaa.**_

 _ **Disini aku fokusin HunHan dulu, mungkin other cast akan menyusul seiring berjalannya kisah cinta aku sama Kyuhyun hihihi.**_

 _ **Dengan senang hati aku menerima segala kritik dan juga saran yang membangun, biar FF ini lebih baik/? Hahaha**_

 _ **Sider? Gak apa-apa. Silahkan baca. Mangga~~~**_

 _ **see you di chap berikutnya yaaa paypay ^^**_

 **-deerxioh-**


	2. Chapter 2

**When Fangirl Meet a Fanboy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Harapan Luhan adalah bertemu sang idol, menatapnya, menyentuhnya, dan jika takdir berkata Ia ingin menikah dengannya. Fans bukan hanya Luhan seorang, dan tidak harus seorang perempuan. Lalu, bagaimana jika yang Luhan temui bukanlah sang Idol, tapi...seorang FANBOY!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **deerxioh presents**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HunHan**

 **EXO Official Pairing Couple**

 **Warning! GS, OOC, DLDR**

 **THIS IS MY OWN! PLAGIAT? NAGAJUSEYO!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan kembali masuk ke kelas dengan wajah sedikit memerah. Bukan, Luhan bukan dipukuli oleh orang banyak, Ia sendiri yang memukul-mukul dahinya dengan ponsel yang Ia genggam sedari tadi. Luhan tengah memikirkan tentang pesan yang Ia baca beberapa menit yang lalu sejak dari kamar mandi, pasalnya Ia tengah malu saat ini.

"Kau baik?" Kyungsoo menghampirinya seraya menyentuh dahi Luhan dengan tangan kirinya. Yang ditanya hanya diam, duduk bergeming seperti melamunkan sesuatu. "Lu?"

"Ah, ya! A-aku baik... hehe"

"Serius? Lalu, ada apa dengan dahimu itu?" tunjuk Kyungsoo menggunakan pulpennya. Luhan yang melihat arah pulpen Kyungsoo lantas menyentuh dahinya sendiri. Seketika Luhan ingat tentang pesan yang Ia terima.

"AAA AKU MALU SEKALIII! BAGAIMANA INI?!"

Dengan tiba-tiba tanpa aba-aba Luhan berteriak seraya menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Sontak seisi kelas menoleh heran ke arahnya, dan Luhan sudah tidak perduli.

" _Yya,_ dia kenapa, Kyung?" Minseok menarik kursi kosong untuk Ia duduki. Kyungsoo hanya membalas dengan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, kutanya Ia kenapa, malah berteriak seperti orang bodoh,"

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya ke atas meja. Minseok dan Kyungsoo saling bertukar pandang. Mereka tahu, Luhan adalah tipe makhluk yang mudah panik. Hal spele akan menjadi masalah besar bagi Luhan.

"Ada apa Lu?" Minseok bertanya dengan lembut. Berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Sungguh keduanya—Minseok dan Kyungsoo—tengah penasaran saat ini. Pasalnya Luhan belum menjawab pertanyaannya dan itu membuat mereka khawatir.

"Dengar, aku tahu ini mungkin hal spele untuk kalian, tapi tidak denganku," jawabnya mulai serius. Minseok dan Kyungsoo mulai tertarik dengan apa yang akan Luhan ceritakan.

"Semalam, aku mendapatkan pesan dari nomor tidak dikenal. Awalnya kupikir itu pekerjaan si boncel Baekhyun. Kalian tahu sendiri bukan dia suka sekali menyebarkan nomorku pada teman laki-lakinya?" Keduanya mengangguk, mereka tahu akan hal itu karena mereka pun menjadi korban dari efek comblang Baekhyun. Hingga akhirnya Minseok bertemu dengan Jongdae dan Kyungsoo menjalin cinta dengan sepupu kekasih Baekhyun.

"Lalu aku membalas pesan dari orang misterius itu. Awalnya aku kesal, malas lebih tepatnya. Tapi setelah aku tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu fangirlnya Kyuhyun oppa, aku semakin semangat. Jarang sekali hal ini terjadi padaku!" lanjutnya dengan wajah yang antusias. Kedua sahabat yang mendengarnya mendesah malas seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. Mereka tahu, diantara mereka berlima, Luhanlah yang sangat fanatik pada sang Idol. Hal itu pula yang membuat Baekhyun sangat gigih untuk menjodohkan Luhan dengan teman-teman lelakinya.

"Aku bertanya padanya dapat dari mana nomor ponselku, jawabnya dapat dari SNS-ku. Aku sedikit curiga—awalnya. Tapi yasudahlah, mungkin dia salah satu followers SNS-ku juga." Luhan menjeda ceritanya sambil mengibaskan rambut panjangnya. Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai kesal karena Luhan selalu menjeda ceritanya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya—lagi.

"Lalu apa masalahnya Luhan?! Bisakah kau tidak menjeda ceritamu? Kau tahu kami khawatir bukan!"

"Oke-oke _slow down, baby girl_. Jadi masalahnya adalah, ketika aku membalas pesannya dengan sebutan 'eonni', lalu..." Luhan kembali menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Kyungsoo yang sudah sangat penasaran sedari tadi mulai mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan pulpennya.

"Lalu apa Luhan?!"

" _Yya!_ Bisakah kau santai sedikit, Kyung? Setidaknya hayatilah ceritaku ini!" Luhan balas berteriak. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengalah. Menghadapi Luhan butuh kesabaran yang luar biasa.

"Lalu dia tidak membalas pesanku. Tapi tak berapa lama, Ia balas dengan emoticon tertawa. Kupikir memangnya apanya yang lucu dari isi pesanku? Setelahnya, Ia bilang bahwa Ia bahkan tidak pantas untuk disebut eonni, karena dia..."

"Dia...?"

"DIA LAKI-LAKI! BAGAIMANA INI AKU MALU!"

Seketika Minseok dan Kyungsoo bergeming. Mereka berdua masih mencerna apa yang Luhan katakan. Setelah mereka tersadar, Minseok dan Kyungsoo tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hahaha yang benar saja—ya tuhan perutku sakit sekali!" Kyungsoo tak henti-hentinya memukul meja, melampiaskan tawanya yang Ia dan Minseok anggap lucu. Sedangkan Luhan yang melihatnya hanya menekuk wajahnya dalam-dalam.

"Ya ya tertawalah kalian sepuasnya! Lihat saja, kalian tak akan aku ajari bagaimana caranya split yang benar saat ujian seni nanti!"

Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa memasukkan semua alat tulisnya ke dalam tas. Masa bodoh dengan tarian apa yang akan Ia dan keempat sahabatnya tarikan untuk ujian seni tari nanti. Ia dalam keadaan mood yang buruk saat ini. "Lagipula apanya yang lucu? Memangnya aku salah jika mengira Sehun perempuan? Tertawalah kalian sepuasnya, ish!" gerutunya sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

"Yang kami tertawakan bukan masalah kau yang mengira Sehun itu perempuan Lu," sahut Minseok yang tersadar dari tawanya. Luhan yang hendak pergi sempat menoleh—masih dengan raut muka yang kesal.

"Oh ayolah siapa yang tidak menyukai Kyuhyun? Dia pria tampan dengan sejuta bakat. Suaranya, visualnya, aktingnya, bahkan IQnya mampu memikat hati perempuan segala umur. Tapi Sehun laki-laki, Lu. Dan Ia menyukai Kyuhyun? Sparkyu sepertimu? Yang benar saja! Hahaha—oh tidak jangan tertawa lagi kumohon Kyung!" Minseok membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Luhan yang melihatnya semakin kesal.

"Memangnya tidak boleh seorang laki-laki menyukai pria macam Kyuhyun oppa, eoh?!" sahut Luhan dengan sedikit bentakan. Sungguh Ia sedikit tidak terima.

"Bukan begitu, Lu. Ya sah-sah saja. Tapi, hati-hatilah Lu, aku takut jika Sehun itu seorang..." Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. Luhan dengan sigap ikut berjalan mundur perlahan-lahan. "...lelaki yang memiliki jiwa perempuan pffft," lanjutnya seraya menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Seketika Luhan menjitak kepala Kyungsoo dengan cukup keras hingga Kyungsoo mengaduh kesakitan, namun Kyungsoo masih tetap saja tertawa. "Ah _molla_! Terserah kalian, aku mau pulang!" teriak Luhan diiringi hentakan kakinya keluar kelas.

"Luhan jangan lupa hapalkan gerakan dance milik RV untuk ujian seni nanti!" Baekhyun yang sedari tadi sibuk berdebat mengenai dance dan lagu bersama Zitao—tanpa Luhan sadari—berteriak ke arah Luhan, mengingatkannya karena Luhan tak ikut berdiskusi mengenai tarian apa yang akan mereka tampilkan di ujian seni nanti. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mengangkat tangan kanannya tanda mengerti. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menoleh.

Sambil berjalan ke arah halte dekat sekolah, Luhan tak henti-hentinya mengetikkan pesan untuk seseorang di seberang sana. Ia bingung harus membalas apa karena sudah salah menganggap Sehun sebagai seorang perempuan. Namun pesan yang sudah Ia susun dengan segala kalimat pemintaan maaf, Ia hapus kembali dan menggantinya dengan amat singkat.

 _ **To: 010-940412-xxx**_

 _ **Ah! Maafkan aku, Sehun. Aku pikir, kau seorang perempuan. Maafkan aku ya**_

Setelah pesannya terkirim, Luhan menyempatkan untuk menyimpan nomor Sehun di aplikasi kontak ponselnya.

 _Ku simpan nomor ponselmu ya, Oh Sehun._

~oOo~

Perutnya sudah kenyang sekarang. Piring-piring kotor yang Ia gunakan bersama kedua orang tuanya saat makan malam bersama sudah ia cuci bersih. Masih berada di dapur, Luhan mengupas beberapa buah apel dan memotongnya kecil-kecil untuk camilannya di kamar nanti. Di otak Luhan sudah tersusun drama apa yang akan Ia tonton malam ini. Saat hendak menuju ke kamar, Ibunya menghadangnya dan kembali menarik Luhan ke dapur.

"Ada apa, Bu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Luhan yang kebingungan saat melihat raut wajah sang Ibu yang sedikit khawatir.

"Luhan, kapan jadwal ujian nasionalmu keluar?"

"Ujian nasional? Itu... masih lama, Bu. Minggu depan baru akan ujian praktek semua mata pelajaran di sekolah. Memangnya kenapa, Bu?"

Luhan sedikit ketakutan sekarang. Ia takut Ibunya mengetahui hal yang selama ini Ia sembunyikan rapat-rapat dari kedua orang tuanya—terutama sang Ayah. Nyonya Kim—Ibu Luhan—menarik tangan putrinya ke arah kulkas, sesekali melirik kearah ruang tv. Lalu dengan tergesa-gesa mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku celananya.

"Ibu menemukan ini di saku almamatermu! Katakan, kenapa bisa hasil UTSmu bernilai bebek seperti ini?! Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana jika ayahmu tahu, Luhan!" ucap Nyonya Kim pelan dengan intonasi rendah yang sedikit kesal. Lengan Luhan menjadi sasaran empuk untuk dicubit dan dipukul oleh sang Ibu. Luhan yang menjadi korban cubitan dan pukulan Ibunya mengaduh kesakitan. Ia ingat, besok jadwal Ibunya mencuci baju, dan Ia lupa untuk memeriksa kembali jas almamater yang akan dicuci Ibunya.

"Aku sedikit khilaf Bu saat mengerjakan soalnya. Otakku buntu, tiba-tiba saja ilmu yang kupelajari dengan Ji Seonsaeng hilang seketika saat melihat soal larutan asam dan basa—ah Ibu! Itu sakit!" Luhan menghindari sang Ibu dengan cara menarik dirinya menjauh. Namun Nyonya Kim tetap menghampiri Luhan dan memukul-mukul lengan putrinya.

"Kau pikir Ibu bodoh! Setiap malam yang kau lakukan selama ini bukan belajar, kan? Yang kau lakukan hanyalah menonton konser Kyuhyun di Youtube dan menonton drama, dasar bodoh! Jika kau masih melakukan hal itu setiap malam, laptop dan ponselmu akan Ibu sita dan akan Ibu berikan pada ayahmu!"

Mendengar ancaman sang Ibu yang membuat dunianya sedikit gelap, Luhan berlutut dan mengusap-ngusap kedua tangannya didepan sang Ibu, memohon ampun. Ini semua memang salahnya, Ia mengakui itu—meskipun didalam hati.

"Kumohon Bu, jangan sita barang-barangku. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya untuk saat ini, karena ujian sudah dekat. Kumohon, Bu. Jangan beritahu Ayah, ya ya? Ya Bu, _jebaaal,_ " mohonnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan lengan sang Ibu. Nyonya Kim hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya perlahan. Ia merasa pusing. Semenjak Luhan menyukai salah satu penyanyi ballad terbaik di Korea (menurut putrinya), prestasinya menurun.

"Dengarkan Ibu, Luhan. Ibu tidak melarangmu untuk menyukai idol mana pun. Tapi tidakkah kau tau efeknya pada prestasimu saat ini?" Luhan yang mendengarnya mulai menundukkan kepalanya seraya kembali berdiri, Ia tak berani melihat raut wajah sang Ibu saat ini.

 _Baiklah, ceramah malam dimulai._

"Jangan anggap ini hanya ceramahan Luhan. Dengarkan baik-baik," Luhan yang menyadari bahwa itu bukan ceramahan, mulai memberanikan diri menatap sang Ibu.

"Kau tahu, Ibu tak ingin kau seperti Ibu, Nak. Ibu ingin kau menjadi anak yang cerdas, Lu. Kau satu-satunya harapan Ibu dan Ayah," Nyonya Kim menghampiri Luhan dan menggenggam kedua tangannya. "Ibu hanyalah ibu rumah tangga biasa tanpa ada bakat lebih dari segi akademik, Ayahmu pegawai kantoran biasa, meskipun tak sejenius rekan-rekannya namun Ia rajin dan teliti. Bukannya Ibu tidak bersyukur atas apa yang Tuhan berikan. Hanya saja, tidakkah kau lihat perjuangan Ayahmu selama ini?" Nyonya Kim menjeda kalimat yang akan Ia lanjutkan. Ia harus menasihati Luhan pelan-pelan. Ia tak ingin menyakiti hati putrinya dengan kata-kata yang Ia ucapkan.

"Ayahmu sering pulang larut malam. Ia rela bekerja lembur demi mendapatkan bonus dan insentif lebih. Tak peduli pada Ibu yang terkantuk menunggunya pulang, yang Ia pikirkan adalah pendidikanmu, Nak. Ia ingin membanggakan putrinya kepada semua orang bahwa putrinya berprestasi. Ayahmu bahkan menyisihkan uang jatah kopinya untuk membiayai lesmu, Lu." Ucapan Nyonya Kim mulai melembut. Ia sadar Luhan mulai melunak sekarang, terbukti dari terdengarnya isak tangis Luhan yang pelan.

"Ibu tak melarangmu untuk menyukai Kyuhyun, sungguh. Awalnya Ibu pikir, dengan kau menyukai Kyuhyun akan membuatmu lebih berprestasi. Ibu pikir, Kyuhyun menjadi salah satu penyemangatmu dalam belajar. Tapi setelah melihat hasil ujian Kimiamu, apa yang Ibu dapat, Lu. Ibu mohon, jangan kecewakan perjuangan ayahmu hanya karna kau mengidolakan Kyuhyun yang tak mungkin kau gapai, Nak. Kau mengerti maksud Ibu, kan?" Luhan yang sedari tadi diam mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu dengan sigap Ia memeluk erat sang Ibu.

"Maafkan aku, Bu. Sungguh maafkan aku," ucap Luhan dengan isakan pelan. Pelukannya pada Nyonya Kim semakin mengerat. Punggung Luhan Ia elus dengan penuh rasa sayang. Ibunya tersenyum maklum. Usia Luhan memang sedang rentan-rentannya menjadi seorang fangirl, karena Nyonya Kim pernah merasakannya dulu.

"Jika kau masih ingin mengidolakan Kyuhyun, tak apa. Ibu sama sekali tidak melarang. Namun, jangan jadikan dirimu menjadi anak pemalas, oke? Jadikan idolamu sebagai salah satu motivasimu untuk menjadi orang sukses, mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan sang Ibu.

"Bersihkan wajahmu, lalu pergi tidur." Nyonya Kim mengakhiri nasihat singkatnya dengan mengelus pipi putrinya dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan area dapur. Luhan masih termenung sendiri di tempatnya, merutuki kebodohannya selama ini.

 _Kau memang bodoh Luhan!_ —rutuknya dalam hati.

~oOo~

Luhan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, ruang keluarga sudah dalam keadaan gelap. Hanya terlihat cahaya televisi dengan seseorang yang duduk menunduk di sofa tengah. Luhan berjalan mendekat kearahnya, melihat sang ayah yang masih berkutat dengan laptop ditemani suara televisi yang menayangkan pertandingan bola.

"Ayah belum tidur?"

Mendengar seseorang bertanya, Tuan Kim menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Luhan membawa secangkir teh hangat. Dengan senyum manis sang Ayah terima teh buatan putrinya dan meneguknya perlahan.

"Terima kasih, sayang,"

Luhan balas tersenyum. Seketika Ia teringat percakapan dengan Ibunya di dapur. Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar. Dengan perlahan Luhan menekan tombol control dan huruf S di laptop Ayahnya dan menutup laptop tersebut tanpa di shutdown terlebih dahulu.

"Ayah harus istirahat, ini sudah malam." Ucapnya seraya merapikan laptop sang Ayah. Tuan Kim kembali tersenyum, Ia memang tipe orang yang sedikit bicara banyak bekerja—itu yang Ibunya katakan pada Luhan.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu? Lesmu masih berjalankan?" Luhan hanya mengangguk. Dengan tiba-tiba Luhan memeluk sang Ayah. Tuan Kim yang sedikit terkejut membalas pelukan putri semata wayangnya. "Aku sayang Ayah." Tuan Kim yang mendengarnya tersenyum sambil mengelus punggung Luhan pelan. Ia pun merasakan pundaknya sedikit basah.

"Hey, ada apa, Nak? Apa terjadi sesuatu di sekolah? Ayo, katakan pada Ayah pria mana yang membuat putri cantik Ayah menangis, eoh?" Pelukan itu terlepas ketika sang Ayah menangkup wajah Luhan dengan kedua tangannya yang sedikit kasar.

"Oh, ayolah Ayah! Bahkan aku belum punya kekasih!" rengut Luhan. Ayahnya hanya terkikik lucu. "Ayah tidak melarangmu untuk memiliki kekasih, ingat itu, princess!"

Tuan Kim bangkit dan merapikan segala perlengkapan kantornya. "Tidurlah, ini sudah pukul sepuluh malam. Jangan sampai kau terlambat bangun nanti, sayang," Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

"Selamat malam, Ayah," ucapnya sambil mengecup pipi sang Ayah sebelum menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Setelah memastikan Luhan menutup pintu kamarnya, Tuan Kim beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

~oOo~

Niat awalnya yang akan menghabiskan 16 episode drama, yang dilakukan Luhan saat ini hanyalah merebahkan tubuhnya diatas _single bed_ miliknya. Langit-langit kamar yang Ia pasang lampu-lampu kecil menambah suasana kantuk yang kini tengah menyerangnya. Namun suara getaran ponsel diatas meja belajar membuat rasa kantuknya hilang begitu saja.

 _ **From: Sehun oohsehun**_

 _ **Hai Luhan! Sudah tidur?**_

Tahu siapa yang mengirim pesan, seketika Luhan teringat kejadian tadi siang di sekolah. Jujur saja Luhan masih merasa tak enak hati pada Sehun.

 _ **To: Sehun oohsehun**_

 _ **Selamat malam Sehun. Belum. Kau sendiri?**_

 _ **From: Sehun oohsehun**_

 _ **Ah ya, selamat malam juga, Luhan. Aku belum mengantuk. Sedang apa?**_

Luhan merubah posisinya menjadi tengkurap, menahan dadanya dengan bantal panjang bermotif baby deer soft pink yang Ia beli secara online.

 _ **To: Sehun oohsehun**_

 _ **Rebahan. Ah iya, Sehun. Aku minta maaf soal... ya... Aku salah mengira bahwa kau seorang perempuan... Maaf ya, Sehun**_

 _ **From: Sehun oohsehun**_

 _ **Sudahlah tak apa. Kau menduga aku seorang perempuan karna aku seorang SparKyu sepertimu, bukan?**_

Luhan yang membaca isi pesan Sehun tersenyum kecil—membenarkan apa yang dikatakan teman barunya itu.

 _ **To: Sehun oohsehun**_

 _ **Hehe... Ya sejujurnya, sangat amat langka bahwa seorang pria menyukai idol pria juga—hei bukan gay maksudku, oke? Kuharap kau tak tersinggung untuk yang kedua kalinya, Sehun!**_

 _ **From: Sehun oohsehun**_

 _ **Ya aku mengerti, Luhan. Aku hanya mengagumi sosok Kyuhyun saja. Dia patut dijadikan sebagai idol yang dapat memotivasi karena prestasinya yang mengagumkan disegala bidang.**_

Seketika Luhan teringat percakapan dengan Ibunya beberapa jam yang lalu. Ya, Luhan harus bisa memotivasi dirinya untuk bisa berprestasi seperti sang idola. Memang akhir-akhir ini Luhan merasa dunianya hanya dikelilingi Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun. Ia mulai sedikit melupakan kehidupan _real_ nya karna sibuk ber _fangirling_ setiap malam. Bahkan Ia rela meninggalkan jam belajar setiap malamnya hanya demi _streaming_ drama yang diperankan oleh idolanya itu. Memikirkan hal itu, tanpa Ia rasa Luhan mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan—masih dengan posisi tengkurap dan memegang ponsel. Ia terbangun karna ponselnya bergetar dan mengeluarkan suara dering baby shark, tanda ada panggilan masuk. Luhan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya malam-malam.

"Halo?" ucapnya dengan suara parau. Namun tak terdengar suara apapun di seberang sana.

"Halo? Halo? Dengan siapa aku bicara?"

 _PIP_

Panggilan itu terputus. Dengan mata terkantuk Ia membuka ponselnya dengan lock pattern inisial L. Ada pesan masuk dan seketika Luhan tersadar, Sehun masih menunggu balasannya.

 _ **From: Sehun oohsehun**_

 _ **Sepertinya kau sudah tidur. Baiklah lanjutkan saja tidurmu, maaf aku sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, ya...**_

 _ **Selamat malam, Lu.**_

Luhan yang melihat singkat isi pesan Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil. Sungguh Ia mengantuk sekali. Dan masih dengan posisi yang sama, Luhan tertidur.

 _Selamat malam juga, Sehun. Besok, kubalas pesanmu ya!_

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **HAAAY! IT HAS BEEN 2 YEARS, RIGHT?! I'm so so so sorry untuk hilang dalam jangka waktu yaaang lama. Padahal aku baru ya jadi author FF, tapi sekalinya ngilang luar biasa lama hehehe. Maaf, real life sangat amat menyita waktuku. Sejujurnya, saat aku publish chap 1 kemarin, aku lagi cari judul buat proskip. Alhasil, aku kebablasan sampe lupa mau update FF. Sekalinya update FF, Alhamdulillah aku sudah kerja sekarang wkwkwk /asli kejam banget gue/.**

 **AAAND banyak sekali alasan-alasan kenapa aku update lama. Mulai dari sibuk skripsian sampe udah kerja, notebookku rusak, dan inspirasi yang datang lalu tiba-tiba ngilang gitu aja hm -_-**

 **Tapiii Insya Allah /gak janji ya/ aku akan update setiap minggu /kalo dapet ilham dan lagi mood/. Doain aja okaaay?**

 **Gimana nih chap 2? Ngebosenin ya? /IYA/ gaje ya? /IYA/ tau kok gue, tau -_-**

 **Ini bener-bener diadopsi dari cerita nyata guys (meskipun ada yang aku tambah kurang kali bagi akarin/?). cerita siapa? Nanti aku kasih tau hehehe.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BIG THANKS untuk:**

 **Auntyjeje (pengen ya ketemu fanboy? Aku doain biar ketemu fanboy yang kaya Sehun yaaa hihihi. Insya Allah aku lanjut sampe akhir ya sayang)**

 **Guest 'Keyko' (terima kasih pujiannya say untuk FF pertamaku ini. Seneng deeeh kalo suka! Fast update? Emmm aku gak janji, tapi aku pasti update kok!)**

 **QiQiAirin (serius impian kamu? Bukan ketemu idol /itupasti/ hehehe. Aku doain ketemu fanboy deh ya! Iyaaa aku kebablasan skripsian makanya lama, maaf ya T.T)**

 **Silent and another direct/? Readernim aku yang sudah menyempatkan membaca FF abal ini.**

 **.**

 **Oke closingnya kepanjangan kayanya. Saran dan kritik yang membangun sangat amat diterima dengan baik. See you on next chap baby!**

 **PS: HunHan moment dimessagesnya aku banyakin di next chap, oke?**

 **.**

 **deerxioh**


End file.
